


Stormy Grey Sky

by Charmolypic_Levi



Series: Eruri Oneshots [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Brief Smut, Death, Death of a loved one, Depression, Dom/sub Undertones, Emotional, Eruri Angst, Gay Marriage, Loss, M/M, Oneshot, Shower Sex, Sorrow, Suicide, True Love, Unrequited Love, brief one-sided ereri, but like sad shower sex, depressing eruri, eren is pining, everything is sad, fated pairs, flashback scenes, levi loves his hubby, mentions of drunk sex, mostly eruri, seriously depressing, spiritual shit kinda, trigger warning, unstable levi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 02:56:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14275425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charmolypic_Levi/pseuds/Charmolypic_Levi
Summary: It's painful, it's lonely- he's gone. Levi remembers, feels everything. That touch, that voice, that laugh.





	Stormy Grey Sky

**Author's Note:**

> I SHOULD be updating Last one gone- and yet here have a 5000 or so word depressing- angsty- sad story about my boys. I don't know why I wrote this, it made me sad. So yeah. Sad. 
> 
> Italics represent a flashback or memory that's being had.

 

 

Stormy grey skies- my silver eyes open to stormy grey skies. The waves crashing against the rocky shore must have lulled me into a brief sleep. I don’t sleep much- not anymore. It took me almost a year just to…go. To leave that place. I’m thankful the skies are grey today. I wouldn’t be able to handle blue.

 

Blue…piercing blue eyes. A small smile slips to my lips, unexpected and foreign. “Levi…” The soft voice speaks, knocking me from my reverie. Hange. “It’s cold. Can you come inside? Please?” Hearing her voice so quiet is almost shocking- although she hasn’t taken anything much better than I.   

 

“I’m fine.” I reply simply, with finality. I have no interest in socializing- in trying to pretend not to feel the aching in my chest. Hanji lets out a sigh, turning to hike back up the sandy beach. My gaze never wavered from the waves splashing, rolling up onto the shore.

 

 

_“You don’t need to be afraid of it, Levi. The ocean is mostly gentle- though it uses it’s aggressive waves to protect itself. At least, that’s what my father used to say.” That deep chuckle sounds again, and my anxious eyes stare into those warm, comforting ones. “Actually, the ocean’s temperament quite reminds me of you, darling.” Erwin’s words bring a small blush to my cheeks, which I quickly hide by turning away. Strong arms envelop me from behind, pulling my back to his strong chest. “I can tell you’re blushing without even seeing you- do you really think you can hide from me?” Erwin purrs, voice dripping with amusement._

_“Bastard- I wasn’t blushing.” I grumble, cheeks reddening even further. Erwin chuckles once again, placing soft, lazy kisses along my neck._

_“I love you, Levi. You truly are my heart and soul.”_

 

 

“Levi. Levi!” My eyes widen and I jump, startled out of my flashback by the loud voice. “You…you’re crying.” I look up into shocked green eyes, and lift my hand to my face. Sure enough…several tears have slipped out, traveling down my ice cold cheek.

 

“I’m fine. Eren go away.” Harsh, I know. But…I can’t talk. I can’t socialize and- pretend that he’s still here…breathing hurts. Existing hurts. Eren doesn’t budge, as expected, really. He worries too much, which I suspect has to do with the undying love he proclaims to have for me. But no… I’m not even ready to turn the kid down. Eren takes a seat in the sand next to me, staring at the gloomy ocean. It just seems gloomy, at least, and Erwin’s comparison of me to the ocean seems even more real to me at this moment. It’s as if the ocean is reflecting my mood- my feelings.

 

“He would scold you for acting like this, you know.” Eren’s soft voice speaks, sending a surge of anger through me. I grit my teeth, eyes leaking more tears as I turn to him and grab the front of his shirt.

 

“Shut the fuck up!” I scream, radiating anger, sorrow, regret… “You don’t-“ A sob. “You can’t fucking say that shit! You don’t know what he would do.” I gasp out, anger dissipating into painful, horrible sorrow. Sobs wrack my body- again… A wound that never healed. Never will heal. My angry grip on Eren’s shirt has turned into a desperate hold, Eren’s arms wrapping around me, holding me to his chest as he rubs my back slowly- soothingly. But not strong enough…Erwin was strong. In the few times I broke down in front of him, he would hold me tight- so tight I KNEW I was safe. The more I think about what Eren said, he’s pretty damn right. Like that time Erwin was hospitalized because of a car accident where I drove…

 

 

_“Levi.” My sobbing is too loud to hear him. “Levi!” The deep, stern voice echoes in the small hospital room. “That is enough.” Stern finality fills his voice, and I look up with tear stained eyes, wide with the will to obey. “I told you many, many times that it wasn’t your fault. Are you doubting my judgement? Now, after all these years?” He hums, half scolding, half amusement at seeing me such a mess. I adamantly shake my head no- never would I doubt him._

_“N-no I just…I feel horrible.” I sniffle, wiping my eyes as he beckons me closer._

_“I’m aware, my darling. And yet, I don’t. Because you weren’t hurt- I feel happy. Ecstatic. And there’s no permanent damage to me either- despite the best efforts of that drunk driver.” I move closer, standing next to the bed as Erwin takes my hand in his. “I never want to see you cry like this over me again. Understood? No matter what shall ever happen, you need to remain my strong, feisty little kitten.” A scowl forms on my face, eyes rolling._

_“Don’t call me that in public!” I hiss, scoffing as I flick Erwin’s nose. A stupid looking grin crosses his face._

_“That’s more like it~ though I should remind you that I’ll call you whatever I want. When I want. Where I want. You’re mine, are you not?” At this statement, my cheeks redden._

_“Fucking cocky bastard…you know I am.” I mutter petulantly, almost pouting. Erwin raises an amused eyebrow._

_“I can’t wait to be discharged…do something about that little attitude you seem to have regained in the span of a week.” My eyes widen just slightly at the insinuation behind those words, cheeks really red by now. “Oh Levi…the things you make me want to do.” Erwin chuckles, hand roaming to reach around and grab a firm handful of my backside- squeezing hard. A choked whine escapes my lips, pushing against that hand reflexively. Three years in, and the man still makes my knees utterly weak from just a touch- a look even. Erwin draws back his hand to slap my ass hard, drawing out a yelp from me. “Too bad you’ll have to wait, naughty kitten.” Erwin sighs dramatically, withdrawing his groping hand with a smug look. I groan with impatience, a small pout on my lips as Hanji bursts in, arms full with wrapped cakes and bottled waters._

_“I brought snaaaacks!” She bellows, grinning excitedly. “Ooh- Levi your cheeks are red! Are you sick??” A glare shuts her up, Erwin’s deep laughter ringing in my ears…_

 

 

“That’s better Levi…deep breaths.” I hadn’t realized I stopped sobbing. The memory of Erwin’s laugh still rings in my ears. I push Eren off of me, wiping my eyes and returning to my passive, emotionless stare. Eren sighs, a frown on his face at being practically rejected once again. “…Petra made food. A lot of it. Come eat. You’re fucking skin and bones.” He snaps, pride obviously wounded as he stands and heads back towards the beach house. Our beach house…now just my beach house. After another few moments of staring into the water, I stand and slowly make my way to the full beach house. It wasn’t my idea. It wasn’t even a thought that crossed my mind…to visit the empty beach house. Hanji had first subtly recommended taking a beach trip, only later suggesting that we make use of the house that Erwin insisted they buy several years back…

 

 

 

_“I have more than enough in the savings, I’m not sure what real argument you have against this idea.” Erwin calmly states, reading through the deed to the beach house he already agreed to buy. I shoot him an exasperated look._

_“Erwin! We both work five days a week, I run my own business- when the fuck do you anticipate us having time to go to a ‘vacation beach house’?” I scoff, pacing back and forth, rubbing my forehead. “And by the way, you’re supposed to talk to your spouse BEFORE you fucking sign papers!” I add in a snappy tone, shooting my stupidly handsome husband an irritated look. Erwin offers an apologetic look, setting the papers aside and beckoning me closer. “No! No you’re not going to try to fix this with your doting husband act!” I hiss, stepping away out of arm’s reach. Erwin smiles that knowing smile- eyes glinting with mischief._

_“Oh please, it isn’t an act and you know it. I spoil you, cherish you, adore you..” Erwin purrs, rising from his seat to stalk closer, slowly and calculating as always.._

_“Erwin! I mean it!” I growl, stepping to the other side of the kitchen table. Erwin raises an eyebrow, grinning even wider if possible._

_“Levi~ Come here. You know how this little game will end if you keep it up.” Erwin hums, slowly rounding the table. In return, I circle the opposite way, scowling despite the little flutters of excitement starting to form in my chest._

_“You’re not fucking getting out of buying a HOUSE with some kinky sex!” I scoff, cheeks tinting a telltale pink that shows I’m just as willing as he is._

_“Levi, listen to me, this beach house is an investment! One day when we retire? I plan to move with you there. We can be old beach men, open a bed and breakfast like you always dreamed.” Erwin calmly explains, and hell that does sound nice…ideal really. I falter in my step, offering him a small smile. Really it was sweet…thoughtful. But dammit he should have told me before buying it. Before I can dwell and voice that thought though? I look up to ponder where Erwin went- right before I’m lifted by the waist and hoisted over a firm shoulder. I let out a shocked squeal, kicking my legs which get held down easily. Erwin chuckles deeply, taking quick large strides to the bedroom._

_“Erwin!” I whine, slapping his back lightly. In response, I receive a harsh slap to my ass. “Put me down, you overgrown tree!”_

_“I gave you a warning, did I not? And you misbehaved. Naughty, naughty kitten…” Erwin tsks, tossing me onto the bed as if I weighed nothing. “It’s been a while, has it not?” Erwin heads to the closet- that closet- to rummage through for the select items he plans to make use of today. I scramble to a kneeling position on the bed, face red as a damn tomato. Erwin tosses over a fluffy tail, ears, and the collar…a shiver runs through me, biting my lip lightly. “Time to play, kitten.” Erwin hums, his eyes already taking on that dominating look- tinting a darker blue as he rolls up his sleeves to his elbows._

 

_“_ _Oh fuck yes…” I whine._

 

 

 

I have to halt my mind- or else I’m going to end up skipping breakfast just to take a cold shower. Reluctantly, I open the back door, kicking off my sand covered shoes and stepping inside. My biggest complaint with a beach house: fucking sand everywhere. And I mean everywhere. “Levi!” Petra squeals, offering me one of her genuine, sweet smiles I can’t return. “I made some killer french toast! Better get some before those pigs eat it all.” She giggles, but I can tell she’s regarding me closely, watching to gauge my mood. I silently walk into the kitchen, taking a plate with a piece of toast, and a couple strips of bacon. After preparing a giant cup of tea, I make my way to the breakfast bar to sit and eat. I’m not going to use that table…not with everyone there. Fuck I wish I could just be alone…but Hanji and Eren would never allow it. I can already feel everyone’s disappointed stares, wishing I would just sit and eat with them. Erwin was the only one who ever understood my lack of social skills. Not only that, but he actively worked with me to improve them. Never too much. He knew my limits, my boundaries. He always did test me in the most…interesting ways.

 

 

 

_“Ahh~” I arch my back, pulling briefly at the bindings on my wrists._

_“Tell me what you want, Levi. Use your words.” Erwin hums, fingers pushing in and out tortuously slow. Always avoiding that spot I need him to hit. A high pitched whine escapes, and for the tenth time, I try to close my legs or buck my hips. The spreader bar keeps me from doing either. “Words.” Erwin demands again, giving my already red ass cheek a harsh slap that has me crying out._

_“Fuck~ Erwin please? Please please…” I whimper out, a mantra of pleading- yet I know that’s not good enough._

_“Please what, my prince? Please go slower?” Erwin slows his fingers, going less deep too. I groan in frustration._

_“Nooo no no no- faster a-and deeper!” I whine out, tugging at my bound wrists yet again. I can practically see Erwin’s grin, even though I’m blindfolded and on my knees. He obliges so so fucking wonderfully, fingers thrusting in deep, fast, pumping into me with the exact speed I need- except he still avoids my sweet spot. “E-Erwin? Can you…ngh~ hit that spot?” I whimper between wanton moans, my cock twitching from the sensations._

_“Oh my darling, of course I can.” Erwin purrs happily, I can tell he’s content with how his little exercise is going. Those fingers pause, and switch to angle right at that spot that fucking drives me insane. Erwin thrusts his fingers expertly against my prostate, rubbing them against the gland in a way that absolutely makes me keen. The moans turned into cries of pleasure, my cock leaking although- that fucking ring around my base restricts any idea of achieving my much needed orgasm. He wants me to beg, and I know it. It’s never easy for me to do. Especially when I KNOW he’s waiting for it. Erwin lets out a deep chuckle, already knowing my exact state of mind. “You know exactly what I want from you, Levi.” Erwin hums, withdrawing his fingers which removes a loud, desperate whine from me. Soon enough, his huge length replaces them, thrusting in deeply to draw out a choked moan. Erwin is so wonderfully big, so fucking filling-  I would have cum right there. Harshly, the ring denies my orgasm, causing me to cry out and whimper loudly. Erwin relentlessly thrusts into that perfect spot, making me pant with need._

_“Okay okay okay! Please let me cum?? Oh fuck let me cum- I need to. I need it Erwin!” I whimper and plead shamelessly, gasping with every push and pull into me. Erwin groans deeply from my words, from my utterly desperate voice, his large hand reaching around to unclasp the ring and stroke me to my orgasm. I come with a loud, pleasured scream of Erwin’s name, twitching around him and in his hand. The pleasure makes me shudder, makes me groan and hum in pleasure._

_“Fuck Levi~ you’re so good for me.” Erwin groans, continuing his deep slams- he knows how much I love the sensitivity._

My face flushes a dark red, and only half of my food is gone before I excuse myself to my room. Fuck…how cruel. Left with the memories of my soulmate, the reminder of their touches and kisses…left alone. In the hot spray of water, I stroke myself uselessly. Seriously…what a waste- I’ve been so adapted, so used to Erwin’s touches that it’s so so difficult to come alone. To achieve that point of pleasure. What’s more, is it feels fucking wrong…so wrong. I let out a futile sob, banging my head against the shower wall. A knock sounds on the door, and I jump. “Levi? Are you okay?” Eren. A horrible thought crosses my mind…it wouldn’t be the first time. About six months after, I drank a lot. I used to have sloppy, drunken sex with the green-eyed brat but…never sober. But fuck, I’m so hard… I make a rash decision and swing open the bathroom door, dragging him inside. My red rimmed eyes stare into his pleadingly, and my hands work off his jeans. “Levi?? What are you- ahhh~” I cut him off by sinking to my knees, taking Eren’s length into my mouth. If he talks- if he asks, I’ll chicken out. But fuck I need…I need something. “Levi- oh fuck.” Eren moans, already hardening thanks to my skillful tongue. I pull off his length, pleadingly staring up. Eren’s gaze softens, and he pulls me to my feet, pushing my front against the tile shower wall. “I’ll take care of you, Levi.” He whispers in my ear, biting down onto the lobe roughly. Eren knows, he understands what I need…I can’t take soft. I can’t take gentle.

 

“Please…” I whisper, pushing out my ass in offering. Eren hums, and I hear him briefly sucking before two fingers slide to circle my tight entrance. My breathing increases, and I squeeze my eyes shut. I know it’s wrong- it’s so fucking wrong to him…but maybe if I pretend hard, I can picture him…Erwin… The fingers slide into me, making me hiss, the stretch is harsh. It has been a while, after all. Slowly, the fingers move, stretching and spreading. I let out a breathy moan, keeping my hips still as Erw- Eren…stretches me to be able to fit himself. So far it feel so good, the burn- the stretch, the filling… I pant and moan against the wall, palms flat against it. I can feel Eren’s eyes on me, and he doesn’t speak. He knows what I need, he knows speaking will fuck up the illusion. Soon enough, three fingers are in, I’m stretched and whining for more. I need more. “Please please…” I plead, whimpering softly. A hand sharply slaps my ass, drawing out a lewd and wanton moan, my member twitching with need. Soon enough, I feel the fingers slip out, a hard length slide in…Erwin. Or so my mind tells me. It’s a stretch, the long cock sliding in deeply, making me pant with need. “Erwin…” I moan deeply as the thrusts begin. Momentarily, they freeze- not Erwin… but he doesn’t stop. It hurts him, I fucking know it does…but fuck I need this.

 

“Levi…” Eren growls, no- Erwin… The thrusts increase in harshness, the pace speeding up as my hair is roughly yanked. He’s fucking into me hard, relentless, jealousy- I realize, is the main drive behind the harsh and rough pace. I let out a whine, bucking my hips back. The one hand on my hip digs in, bruising with the grip just like Erwin would when he was stressed.

 

“Oh yes fuckkk-“ I gasp, moaning deeply as the thrusts angle to just where I need them. My moans turn into cries of pleasure as I’m brutally fucked into. “Erwin- Erwin mmmm~ baby yes yes!” I cry out loudly, a broken sob escaping my lips as I come, dirtying the shower wall. Eren thrusts a few more times before pulling out, finishing against my back with an angered growl. I pant heavily, body trembling as I cry softly, for what feels like the tenth time today. Eren lets out a sigh, helping me wash off, turning off the water, and towel drying me off. I’m then lifted gently, taken to the bedroom and laid down to rest. I sniffle softly, pulling Erwin’s old pillow to my chest and closing my eyes tightly.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Eren’s POV:**

 

I understand, I truly do. I can’t imagine the pain he feels…I never want to. But hearing him moan his name- crying out for him? That fucking hurts, too. My eyes fill with sorrow as I watch him cry and hug Erwin’s old pillow close. Silently, I gather my clothes and slip them on, exiting the room and closing the door. After I step out, too many pairs of eyes lock onto me, all filled with pity and sadness. “He’s resting…finally.” I manage to say in a choked voice, fighting my own tears. Hanji lets out a sigh, offering me a small smile. No doubt they all heard- at least some of that. I remember the last time we all came here, when Erwin was still around…

 

 

 

_“Shut up, Eren. No you cannot help! Your version of helping is fucking eating half the shredded cheese!” Levi scolds me as I attempt to sneak in the kitchen. I give him my best wide-eyed pout, which he blatantly ignores- probably because captain handsome comes strolling in, arms around Levi’s waist and kissing that gloriously pale neck. I sigh to myself, plopping down at the bar to sip my beer. Those two…I envy them. Levi is- well he’s perfect. And Erwin isn’t bad himself._

_“Levi says you won’t let him help, he’s so cruel isn’t he?” Erwin asks, knocking me out of my mental rant._

_“Oh- yeah he’s the worst.” I mumble, earning a scoff and eye roll from the man himself._

_“Sure, you two fuckers gang up on me.” Levi groans, shoving Erwin off, which earns him a chuckle and ass grope. Fucker…I wish I could grab that ass… “Why don’t you two go get some firewood huh? Make yourselves useful?” So that’s how I ended up carrying half the amount of logs as captain handsome, chatting about my college courses and shit. The worst thing- is how fucking perfect he is. He really is the entire package, and it’s just bad luck that he married the love of my life._

_“Eren, I know you have feelings for Levi. I’m afraid you’re rather obvious about it.” Erwin suddenly speaks, causing a squeak and pink cheeks for me. “I’m not upset about it. I understand how utterly perfect he is…I still, to the day, can’t believe I managed to win him.” Erwin chuckles, and I have to say, it’s good to know he appreciates Levi. “I just want to be clear…if you ever try to force any feelings onto him, or touch him outside normal ways? I will not hesitate to act.” I tense up, eyes wide._

_“N-no I would never ever do that!” I gasp, shaking my head. “I…I think the world of Levi. But I know how happy he is! I wouldn’t ever jeopardize that.” I explain, face flushed in embarrassment. Erwin nods, smiling kindly before walking inside with the pile of wood. The rest of the evening went rather quietly in comparison. Before long, everyone went their separate ways. I crashed on the pull out bed in the living room, it was comfy enough. Unfortunately, it was outside the master suite…_

_“AH! Erwin yes yes-“ I hear Levi cry out through the wall, bed squeaking just slightly as the unmistakable sounds of sex can be heard. I groan, covering my head with the pillow, but fuck Levi is loud! Screaming Erwin’s name, moaning so perfectly…this is fucking torture. I’m being punished for something. A loud cry and a low groan mark the end of their…endeavors. Fuck…I’m so hopelessly in love._

“Eren…come drink with us!” Petra chirps, knocking me out of my painful memory. After a shrug, I walk over, taking the offered bottle of whiskey and taking a gulp. “Eren! Use a glass!” Petra shrieks, scowling slightly. I hiss from the horrendous burn, setting the bottle down. The rest of the evening passes with drinking, reminiscing….

 

“No, no do you remember Levi getting so wasted that he tried to dry hump Erwin in the bar??” Hanji shrieks with laughter.

 

“Which fucking time?” Mike comments, the usually quiet male speaking up, probably because of the alcohol. Mike was Erwin’s best friend, so it was safe to say he was hurting too. Although he certainly handled it better than Levi… He had Nanaba though. The blonde sat in his lap, giggling softly

“What about when the two of them fought the entire ride home from the amusement park? Because- what was it? Erwin helped some slutty girl or something?” Hanji snickers, and I roll my eyes. Levi did have quite the jealousy streak. Suddenly, it gets quiet, and I have a feeling I know where this is going…

 

“We all know what tomorrow is…and we all know what’s going to happen.” Mike speaks, eyebrows furrowed. I nod slowly, tomorrow will be hard.

 

“He’s going to stay out there all day, you know.” Petra whispers, sighing deeply. “We won’t be able to convince him otherwise.”

 

 

 

_“Levi…the plane went down.” An adamant shake of the head. “Levi. I don’t want to be facing this truth either. But you need to come inside.” Mike speaks firmly, voice rough from unshed tears._

_“He’s coming back!” Levi screams, tossing a glare over his shoulder, crouched on the sand in front of the beach house. “He said- he’d be here. Erwin never lies.” Levi snaps, attention back onto the driveway. Mike lets out a deep sigh. It’s much too cold for this…. We all know it. Erwin’s plane was due to fly in twelve hours ago, he was to meet Levi at their beach house for a weekend romance between his business trips (the downside to his promotion). The rest of us showed up about two hours ago to find Levi not budging._

_“This is fucking ridiculous, Levi come inside! It’s freezing out.” I snap, standing beside him angrily. “The plane CRASHED Levi. It crashed. It went down. Come inside.” It sounds heartless, yes. But goddammit he’s going to get hypothermia! Levi stares forward still, but…are those tears? Steady streams of tears falling from his eyes, coating his cheeks and down his neck. Then come the sobs- loud, broken…something I would never think to see of Levi. Next he curls into a ball, screaming in fury, heartbreak, and pain. I’ve never heard such a horrible sound…Levi finally understands. Mike walks up, easily lifting the small male, who clutches to his shirt so hard I thought it might rip._

_“Erwin….No- no Erwin…” Levi sobs, hugging Mike tightly as he’s carried inside. Mike sets him on the couch, his own tears silently falling. There’s no definite- right now no one knows if Erwin is alive…but it isn’t looking good. Hanji is hysterical, as is Petra. Everyone, really… Mikasa and I didn’t know him quite as well- besides him being Levi’s husband. Levi stares at his wedding ring, kissing it over and over and…praying? Levi isn’t religious…but he’s praying. “Please…please fuck please…” Levi whispers, Mike holding him tighter. Nanaba is sat on his other side, rubbing his back soothingly as she wipes her own tears._

 

 

“You truly think he still has hope? After a year?” Mikasa softly scoffs, and I shoot her a side glare.

 

“…I would.” Nanaba whispers. “if it was Mike? I wouldn’t ever give up hope.” She adds, squeezing him tightly. I look down, eyebrows furrowed.

 

“We’ll just have to take care of him. Blankets, hot coffee…we’ll be there for him.” Hanji states, taking another shot.

 

“Hanji’s right! Friends do that.” Petra states with confidence. I nod along, although it really does seem stupid.

 

“Why don’t you guys just take him somewhere else? Erwin isn’t coming back, or else he would have done so. You guys can’t condone that behavior.” Mikasa states coldly, not that I’m surprised, she’s always like that. Suddenly, someone snatches the bottle of whiskey, chugging almost half down.

 

“He’s coming back. Bastard always waits for dramatic entrances.” Levi speaks, face void of emotion. Everyone shuts up, casting subtle glares at Mikasa.

 

“Levi…maybe you should prepare for the worst.” I speak up, moving to rub his back. Levi quickly moves away from my hand, to the large window facing the water.

 

“I don’t need your fucking advice. Or your fucking pity.” Levi snaps, chugging more of the alcohol. Anger bubbles up, and I slam my hand on the table.

 

“You just need, what?? My fucking dick to substitute for your dead husband’s?!” I yell, alcohol plus rage don’t combine well. Levi turns to face me, eyes wide, hurt evident on his face. He slowly moves closer, downing the whiskey before slamming the bottle on the table.

 

“Fucking say that again. I dare you.” He whispers menacingly soft. I glare down at him arrogantly.

 

“I am NOT a substitute for you horny needs. I’m not a fucked up sadist like Erwin was, and I’m sick of you coming to me when you’re a needy little slut!” I snap, gritting my teeth. The look that crosses Levi’s face is…well it sobers me up. It’s the most hurt Levi has ever looked at me. His hand moves, slapping my face hard, and he takes a shaky breath.

 

“If you ever speak about my husband like that again, I’ll fucking end you.” Levi whispers, gasping as he clutches his chest, turning to walk away quickly. I hold my cheek, eyes wide. The others in the room stare in shock, Mikasa pissed about me being slapped obviously. I deserved it. Suddenly the front door slams, and Hanji hops up.

 

“Shit!” She hisses, sprinting to the front door.

 

 

 

 

**Levi’s POV:**

 

I waited. I waited all night. All day. He didn’t come. I was pestered with blankets, coffee, food… But I waited. He never came, and Eren was right. I live my life as a lie. As a fucking sad excuse for living. Is it…is it worth it anymore? I wonder how Erwin would feel… We talked about it once.

 

 

_“Erwin…what would you do if I was gone?” I ask out of pure curiosity. Erwin hums, his hold on me tighter._

 

_“I… I’m not even sure. You’re my moon and stars. I’m the sun- and I can’t be without my counterpart. You are my life, Levi. I can’t bear that thought of losing you. You’re my prince.” Erwin sighs softly, kissing my head over and over. “I think I’d become a different man.” He whispers, kissing my lips this time, soft and gentle. “I’d lose myself…if I lost you.”_

 

 

And that’s what happened. I lost myself. I lost my sun. I don’t know when I started moving. I don’t know how I got to the cliff on the edge of the beach. Tears run down my face, I don’t remember crying. I stare into the water, heart thumping a mile a minute…and that’s when I see it. “Erwin.” I gasp, the figure of Erwin smiling up at me, floating in the water, blue eyes shining.

 

“Come, Levi. It’s time.” He speaks, his voice- it’s him. I know it is. I let out a laugh, smiling brightly.

 

“I knew you’d come for me.” I chuckle, wiping my eyes.

 

“Of course, I promised, didn’t I? I’m just a tad late.” He calls up, holding his arms open. “Jump. Join me!” He calls, and I stare into those eyes. I trust him. I love him. Erwin…

 

I jump.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Eren’s POV:**

 

It isn’t until hours later we find the body. A horrendous sight that haunts me to this day. The beach house was sold. Levi was cremated and scattered into the water. The guilt never leaves. It never will. They were destined for eachother, and I was simply in the way. A doting lover wishing for some piece of that heart- Levi’s heart. But his heart was small…it only had room for one.

 

“Eren, come inside.” I nod, following my sister into the warm house. It’s been a year, today. Hanji cackles, drinking up her shots offered. She’s been…a mess. We all have. But, they’re together, right? They’re happy? Wherever the afterworld has taken them. There’s a rumor, here in Sina beach. That if you stand on the cliff, you can see two lovers embracing at the bottom. It’s a local legend, it started recently, and has been the talk of the town ever since. But us? We know. We know it’s them, it’s not a rumor. It’s their reunion.

 

Their love was true. It was unstoppable.

 

Erwin fell. Levi jumped.  

 

 


End file.
